Veiller sur toi
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Henry est malade et Regina panique. Elle n'a d'autre choix que d'appeler Emma à la rescousse pour veiller sur leur fils. Mais au final... Est-ce vraiment sur Henry que le shérif va veiller ?


**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le petit -très petit- OS promis. Loin d'être mon préféré m'enfin, il est écrit alors pourquoi pas ! Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de la propriété de ABC.**

* * *

Emma arriva en courant au manoir Mills, l'appel de Regina avait été clair :, elle avait besoin d'elle, et tout de suite. Sans prendre le temps de vraiment se changer, la blonde s'était précipitée dans sa voiture et avait roulé. Et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, la situation devait être critique puisqu'elle n'avaiteut même pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'était ouverte.

"Regina..."

La mairesse ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle y resta quelques secondes avant de reculer. Essuyant une larme surde sa joue, elle s'écarta pour laisser passer la blonde.

"Regina, qu'est-ce qui ne va ne pas? "

"Je suis désolée c'est juste... Henry est malade. Il a vraiment beaucoup de fièvre et je ne savais pas qui appeler, je... "

"Je peux le voir, s'il te plaît?"

Elle hocha la tête et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils. Henry était endormi mais tremblait comme une feuille malgré la quantité impressionnante de couvertures. Il semblait tout petit, si fragile.

Emma s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant, Regina avait raison.

"Tu as pris sa température?"

La brune hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Whale a dit qu'il lui faudrait juste du repos, il lui a donné des médicaments pour faire retomber la fièvre mais ça fait plusieurs heures et ça ne fonctionne pas et... Il a eu des hallucinations. Je sais que c'est courant avec la fièvre mais... J'ai peur. Il... Il m'a dit de ne plus l'approcher, que j'étais maléfique. Je sais qu'il ne le croitpensait pas vraiment mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente menacé. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être le surveiller avec moi?"

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, Regina avait beau dire qu'elle savait que c'était la fièvre, savoir qu'Henry pouvait encore la voir en tant que la Méchante Reine lui faisait mal. Très mal. Elle regardait le sol, refusant de croiser le regard émeraude de la blonde.

"Evidemment que je vais rester. Mais toi tu vas aller te reposer. "

"Non, je vais bien je..."

Elle releva la tête et implora Emma du regard.

"Tu es épuisée Regina. Je m'occuperai d'Henry, mais je veux que tu dormes. Ça fait combien de temps?"

Elle sembla réfléchir intensément avant de répondre.

"Trois jours. "

"Tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours?! "

"Henry passait son temps à vomir, c'était avant la fièvre et... "

"Va te coucher. J'arrive."

Le regard sombre de Regina croisa celui de la blonde et elle comprit que ce n'était pas négociable.

"Est-ce que... "

"J'arrive."

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Emma alla vérifier une dernière fois qu'Henry irait bien cette nuit, il semblait légèrement moins chaud. Elle lui épongea le front et y déposa un baiser.

"Je t'en dois une pour ce soir, gamin."

Elle lui sourit tristement et sortit de la pièce.

Emma longea le mur du couloir avec curiosité, elle contemplait les photos d'Henry et de Regina. Les premiers pas de l'enfant, ses trois ans, puis sa première sortie à la patinoire, une expédition à la plage... Les photos ne semblaient pas aller au-delà de ses neuf ans, âge auquel les photos deviennent ennuyantes. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle passa devant la photo d'Henry dans les bras de Regina. Il devait avoir quatre ans et se battait en riant avec sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Les deux riaient aux éclats et Emma se dit qu'elle trouvait la brune magnifique dans cet état de bonheur apparentson bonheur.

Elle arriva au niveau de la chambre de la mairesse quelques secondes après et frappa.

"Oui."

La blonde entra timidement et trouva son amie assise dans son lit, les genoux repliés et ses bras liés autour. Le cœur d'Emma se serra et elle se précipita vers elle. Après avoir reçu l'accord silencieux de Regina, elle s'assit à ses côtés d'elle dans le lit, sans parler. Elle préférait attendre que ce soit la brune qui initie la conversation, et cela arriva quelques secondes après.

"Comment va-t-il? "

"Mieux je crois, certainement pas pire en tout cas."

Elle hocha la tête et vint la poser sur l'épaule d'Emma.

"Soirée pyjama hein?"

Emma la regarda, surprise.

"On dirait bien. Tu comptes me faire des tresses pendant que je te parle de mon dernier béguin? "

"Qui utilise encore ce mot? Je ne suis même pas de ce monde et je trouve ça dépassé!"

Elle reçut une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

"C'est parce que tu vis avec un ado de quatorze ans! "

"Hum... Peut-être. Mais ça n'empêche que vous n'êtes pas à la page, Miss Swan."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Emma. Si le "Miss Swan" était là, c'est que tout n'était pas perdu.

"Et que proposes-tu pour me mettre à jour?

"Des cours particuliers, le plus souvent possible! Dans un milieu du quotidien comme autour d'une table? Henry pourrait t'apprendre plein de choses. "

"Et je suppose que tu serais là pour superviser tout ça? "

"Cela me semblait évident."

Emma se stoppa. Regina venait-elle juste de l'inviter à dîner?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, il était plus confortable, moins pesant. Sans s'en rendre compte, le bras d'Emma avait fait son chemin autour des épaules de la brune et elle la serrait fort contre elle, comme pour la protéger de tous les malheurs du monde.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit pas que Regina parle, ce fut elle qui se lança.

"Tu es une mère fantastique Regina. "

"Je panique dès que mon fils a de la fièvre, je pense que je peux être élue mère de l'année. Een effet."

Un sourire attendri se posa sur le visage d'Emma. Il était complètement inapproprié mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"Tu as accepté le fait que tu avais peur, et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu as même demandé de l'aide à ton ancienne meilleure ennemie! "

"Qui te dit que tu ne l'es pas encore?"

Elle regarda son sourcil se lever et lui tira la langue.

"Personne. Mais je fais confiance à mon sixième sens. "

"Je croyais que tu savais quand les gens mentaient? Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse t'informer là-dessus. "

"Est-ce que je suis toujours ton ennemie?"

Regina réfléchit quelques secondes pour savoir si elle devait répondre ou pas.

"Non."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Emma.

"Tu vois quand tu veux! "

"Fermez-la Miss Swan."

La blonde rit doucement avant de prendre la main de Regina dans la sienne.

"Il ne te voit plus comme la Méchante Reine, c'est juste que la fièvre fait remonter ses mauvais souvenirs. "

"Mauvais souvenirs que j'ai aidé à construire. "

"Tout comme moi. Les parents sont là pour créer les pires et les meilleurs souvenirs. Tu as fait ton job, le gamin t'aime tellement."

La brune enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou d'Emma. Une larme coula sur sa joue, la fatigue la rendait émotive et le simple fait d'entendre Emma dire qu'Henry l'aimait la touchait profondément.

"Pourquoi Emma? "

"Pourquoi quoi? "

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Tu étais censée veiller sur Henry et c'est moi que tu es en train de surveiller..."

L'intéressée sembla réfléchir intensément avant de sourire.

"Parce que tu comptes pour moi, tout comme Henry. Et que pour ça, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. "

"Comment ton ancienne ennemie peut-elle compter pour toi? "

"J'ai toujours aimé les relations compliquées!"

Sa réponse arracha un léger éclat de rire à la mairesse.

"Je suppose que tu es satisfaite. "

"Plutôt oui! "

"Emma..."

Elle hocha la tête, implorant son amie de se taire. Le moment était trop parfait pour être gâché maintenant. Elle regardait l'ancienne Reine recroquevillée dans ses bras, un air apaisé sur le visage, ses cheveux en bataille qui paraissaient pourtant si rangés et ses yeux sombres, se noyant dans les siens...

"Tu es magnifique Regina."

La révélation surprit la concernée qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire.

"Je... Merci."

Une teinte rosée envahit ses joues, le compliment était inattendu.

"Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça maintenant. Dans ma tête ça paraissait plus... Innocent. "

"Mais l'était-ce vraiment?

"L'a-t-il un jour été?"

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

"Ça doit être la fatigue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu. Ma bouche n'a plus de filtres. Peut-être que je devrais me taire pour ne pas m'enfoncer... "

"Ce n'est pas la peine. J'aime quand tu t'enfonces."

Le sourire joueur sur le visage de Regina ne laissait aucun doute sur le double sens de la phrase.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage un lit que vous pouvez tout vous permettre Madame le Maire."

Un silence s'installa, les sourires disparurent. Le regard qu'elles partageaient était intense et révélateur de leur attraction mutuelle. Attraction qu'aucune d'elle n'avait envie de combattre plus longtemps. Alors, d'un commun accord, elles comblèrent l'espace demeurant entre leurs visages, se laissant prendre dans un baiser passionné. Il était cependant très chaste, timide. Aucune d'elle n'avait envie de plus ce soir, un simple baiser comme promesse d'un avenir possible. Un simple baiser que chacune d'elle attendait depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles éclatèrent d'un rire sonore incontrôlable. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'arrêter, mais lorsqu'elles le firent, ce fut pour plonger dans un profond sommeil, Regina toujours blottie dans les bras de la Sauveuse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce minuscule OS. J'essaie de bosser sur UDPUD mais j'ai moins d'inspi vu que je suis à fond sur ma nouvelle fiction. Ceci dit je vais la terminer rapidement pour clore ce chapitre !**

 **Je vous remercie pour l'accueil réservé à mes deux précédents OS, vous êtes des amours de SQers ! Je vous aime ! Bisouuuus :***


End file.
